As a technology that uses proximity contactless communication (hereinafter referred to as contactless communication) such as NFC (Near Field Communication), there is described a technology in JP 2010-039658 A, for example, where an IC tag is embedded in various information media such as a guide board, a bulletin board, and a poster so that access information stored in the IC tag is provided to a mobile information terminal which has a built-in contactless IC reader/writer, the access information including a URL to access specific content on the Internet. The specific content here refers to a specific web page (including a home page) and/or a specific image or moving image, for example.
According to such technology, a user of the mobile information terminal need only hold the mobile information terminal over the various information media to be able to acquire the access information and at the same time browse a specific web page indicated in the access information and check a specific image or moving image. That is, the specific content can easily be reproduced by just holding the mobile information terminal over the various information media.